


Natural Selection

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers Extras [3]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and his father share stories of their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place quite far ahead in the timeline, but there will be no references to events that haven't occurred yet in the main series. BTW, you probably want to read Brothers: Book 1 and Brothers: Book 2 before reading this, or you probably won't understand what's going on. This will probably be the longest and most updated extra. Also, this is the first Brothers Book/extra with lots of POV switching, so the chapter will be named after whoever's POV it is. And as this is the two telling each other stories, there will be some chapters named "Present" where they discuss certain events. All chapters named "Present" are in Max POV.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Duke and I kind of want to know more about what you went through these past few years."

"Yeah, sir!" Duke says. "If you don't mind that is."

"No, not at all! But Max, Duke and  _I_ were wondering if you could share more details about your past before you met Linda."

"Well..."

I haven't really thought about it...

_**If you need any help with making sense of those memories, I can help out.** _

_Thanks, Alpha._

"Alright... Seems fair enough."

_**Yeah! I'm curious about our old man's past as well! And you really need to get this stuff off your chest.** _

"But who goes first?" Duke asks.

"I'll go." I say. "Let's take turns, okay? Like, I'll say part of my story, then you say part of yours."

"'kay."

"Let's get this show on the road."

I take in a deep breath, and begin to tell my story.


	2. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is separated from his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part of Max's story!

"Alright, kiddos! Come here!"

The rest of my brothers and I rush to our parents.

"Daddy?" one of them asks. "Why don't we have names like you?"

"That is because we want humans to find you, name you, and take care of you."

"Where's mommy?" I ask.

"She's dead, pup."

Suddenly, a large truck pulls up near us. Two humans get out.

"Oh no." Dad says. "Run! All of you!"

We run as fast as we can. I see many of my brothers and sisters captured by the humans. I round a corner and hide under a dumpster.

"Where'd that one go?"

"Doesn't matter. We got a bunch of 'em in the truck already. Too bad the fully grown one got away."

Then, they get back in the truck and leave.

Now I'm all alone.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

I open my eyes to find another puppy looking at me in concern.

"Who are you?"

"I don't have a name. Who are you?"

"I don't either."

"Oh. What are you doing all alone out here?"

"My family was taken by humans..."

"Really? Then you can join our group! We're all puppies who lost their families!"

"Okay." I respond. "That sounds nice."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is intentionally short, as it is meant as an intro. Yes, Alpha's here. This takes place after book 3, which has not been written. So no, Alpha will not die again in book 3, because I don't retcon.


End file.
